Cold Moon
by Snow Lythe
Summary: Having finally reached the peak of her growth spurt, Renesmee has entered high school as a typical 16-year-old girl. That is, until she meets Caleb Bach, a California-bred boy with a fear of the moon and a secret that could expose all of the Cullens.
1. First Day

Ch

Ch. 1 –First Meeting

"You've got to be kidding," my mom piped up, glaring at the car that stood in our driveway. I had to admit, it was a bit extravagant for me. The black Mercedes Guardian glistened in the sunlight, sparkling more than either of my vampire parents were.

"Well, she isn't as durable as you are Bella," my father, Edward, tried to reason.

"You're right," Bella admitted. "Let's have her not drive at all!"

I growled. It was hard enough getting me enrolled in school in the first place, but now she wasn't even going to let me drive there? My mother, taking over the role of Uncle Jasper, had to get me a license, paperwork, and even confirmation that they homeschooled me for sixteen years rather than just six. I was the new Cullen sister, acting the role of Edward's long-lost sister, rather than his alarmingly fast-growing half-vampire daughter, Renesmee.

"Bella, be serious here," Edward pleaded. "You remember the danger high school presents. She will be facing those same threats in the same area, only without the benefit of having me around."

Bella snorted. "She still doesn't need protection from a tank!" she exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at this. It looked like a normal car to me.

"It's not even the latest model," Edward announced as if that made any difference.

"Edward, seriously, I don't think you remember what the kids at Forks were like," Bella growled. "I went to school in a rusty old truck. Tyler went in his mom's old minivan. Do you get my point here?"

"I went to school in a respectable car," Edward replied. "So should she. Besides, everyone knows the Cullen family is rich." Rich was an understatement. Aunt Alice never let us wore anything twice, much to my mother's disapproval. We were like gods to the people of Forks. Beautiful, rich, and intelligent.

A couple years ago, the Cullen family began separating again. Grandpa Carlisle went with Esme to Ireland to visit some old friends. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet were somewhere in Russia, near Moscow. Alice and Jasper stayed here, however. My mother made hints every now and then that soon they'd have to leave as well. Barely looking older than their teens, my parents were trying to pass as twenty-four. I knew the only reason they'd stayed so long was because of me.

My life was pretty-much rooted in Forks. My grandfather lived here with his new wife Sue, and my best friend Jacob was rooted here as well. His father and his wolf-brothers protected La Push, the reservation just off of Forks. But within a year, I would be fully-grown and we would be seriously considering leaving. I had a plan to try and stall them until my graduation, but I could tell Uncle Jasper was getting restless.

When I finally came back to attention, my parents were still arguing.

"Okay, stop," I demanded. They both looked at me, suddenly realizing I was there. My father grinned sheepishly at me, but my mother held her disapproval. "Dad, I can't take this car. The kids will make fun of me."

My dad frowned and my mom stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Mom, I can't go in an unreliable old truck either," I continued. "I wouldn't know how to fix it if it broke." Edward smirked at this, and I knew he was thinking about how my mother's old car had 'mysteriously' up-and-died one day.

"So then what?" Edward asked. "You can't _walk_ to school. And just so you know, I'm not letting Jacob come and pick you up everyday." As if. I didn't need him to come to my rescue just yet.

"So, I'll drive Carlisle's car," I announced. My grandparents left both of their vehicles in the garage when they left, seeing as they could just buy newer, more appropriate models when they got to Ireland. His black Mercedes was a bit older looking and definitely not tank-repellent, but it was fast enough and would get me to the necessary destinations.

"It's still a bit much," Bella warned. "You'll be treated differently."

"Well…I am different," I reasoned. Bella shrugged and gave me a hug before I had time to blink. I was definitely fast like a vampire, just not _as_ fast. She stepped apart slowly—slowly for her—and she began walking back up the steps towards our little house.

Without turning around, she said, "You have until tomorrow to get that off my driveway Edward." He sighed.

"Don't worry Dad," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "You tried your best." He smiled at me gently.

"I guess there's just no reasoning with your mother, is there?" he inquired with a wink. In the next instant he was inside, obviously trying to change Bella's mind. I snorted, took one last look at the ridiculous automobile, and began running towards the main house.

My mother and father, for privacy's sake, had been given a home as newlyweds. My mother was absolutely in love with every part of it—minus the closet, and had lived there throughout my entire life. She was even seeing if she could find a similar one in Alaska. But the real Cullen house was the main house. It was massive. Once holding eight people, not including Jacob's long stay, it was massive. The entire house had hundreds of windows, and was colored completely white on the inside. It had once been a modern-artistic design, but now, as Alice was head of the home, it was wildly colored. The rooms had been redone to better fit her and Jasper's life, all the while keeping the original integrity of the house. My father informed me that it was common for her to do this and that, within the next fifty years, it would be returned to its normal state and we'd return as a big family again.

I knocked on the door, even though I knew it was completely unnecessary. Alice had the door open a second after my fist lifted. She was smaller than me, and moved with the grace of a ballet dancer. However, there was something menacing about this spiky-haired pixie, though it may be that I had seen her in battle a few times before. "Nessie!" she exclaimed. I winced. When I was younger, the nickname didn't seem so bad, but now I was afraid of it catching on to more than just my family. I didn't want to be known as the Loch Ness Monster to my school friends. "I felt my vision getting blurry. What can I do for you?" She stepped aside to let me in.

"Can I borrow Carlisle's car?" I asked as I walked inside. She tossed the keys to me and I caught them.

"Jasper got it checked last week for me," she explained. I should have known Alice would have seen it being used as soon as Edward brought home the car. The argument would happen as soon as it was anywhere near my mother. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

I took the keys and went out to the garage, getting into the black Mercedes. The garage door opened and I backed out. I needed to hurry or I'd be late for my first day. I put the car in drive and sped off towards Forks High.

I parked the car in the student lot and hurried off to the administrative office. A woman sat at the desk, a nametag declaring her Mrs. Cope. With a wide pleasant smile, I greeted her. "Hello, I'm new here. My name is Renesmee Cullen."

"Oh, so you're the new Cullen sibling," Mrs. Cope said, her face full of recognition. I wondered who she saw when she looked into my eyes. My mother? Or was it my father? "My, my, you do look like him." I smiled pleasantly at her as she went through paperwork on the desk before finding my schedule, the map of the school, and the form I needed to get signed by every teacher by the end of the day. I thanked her and went off to my first class.

I walked into the small room, watching all the kids take their seats, talking to old friends and such. I envied them in that. Thanks to my growth spurts, my only friends have been those who are in on the secret: vampires and werewolves. There was also Charlie, but he didn't really want to know the specifics and was content to believing I had grown up gradually rather than all at once. But this meant I was unable to form bonds with the humans in Forks. I sighed mentally and went up to my teacher. He signed my form and told me to sit wherever. It was the first day of school and so there were definitely a number of places to sit.

I sat in the back by the window. The whole prospect of the educational system bored me. Edward and Bella could teach me more than this guy had to offer. However, once I sat down, I noticed eyes on me. I suddenly wished I had my father's power, to hear into other people's thoughts. However, after thinking about it for a bit, I realized I probably would rather not know.

Immediately a guy walked over to my lab table. He reminded me of your typical surfer: bleached hair, extremely tan skin, completely out of place in Forks. I instantly knew he wasn't from around this area. I at least had some companion in alienation. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he inquired, messing his hair up absent-mindedly with his hand. It honestly looked as if he had hopped out of bed and thrown on whatever he found. I admired a guy like that.

"Definitely," I replied. He smiled and pulled the other chair out and sat down. I could feel the glares setting on us, but he ignored them. He pulled out a water bottle and I recognized the "Bling" label instantly. It was over-priced and over-purified water, something my parents had of course, had me tried. It was all right, but as I told them, it was overly-extravagant and I was just fine drinking out of the tap. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I resisted the urge. Technically speaking, I was just as bad as him. I just didn't flaunt it.

The teacher began taking role call. From this, I learned that my lab-partner was named Caleb Bach, but liked going by Cal better. The teacher then continued down the list, stopping at my name.

"Ree-nez-meh Cullen?" he inquired.

"Ruh-nez-me," I corrected.

"Do you have a nick name?" he wondered. This was it. I'd be officially known as Nessie the rest of my school year unless I could think on my feet. I broke down my name quickly, my mind thinking faster than any human mind could. Finally, I found something that I liked. The whole ordeal took maybe a second.

"Remy," I said. He nodded and continued down the list.

"Renesmee?" Cal asked under his breath. "That's an interesting name."

"It's a hybrid hand-me-down," I answered. "I was named after my mom's mom and my dad's mom."

"Ah," Cal replied.

"What about Cal?" I inquired.

"My mom loves California," he snorted. "My sister is named Beverly." I raised an eyebrow. Why move here than? As if hearing my thoughts, he continued. "My dad was transferred to Port Angeles and dragged us along."

"Nice," I said sarcastically.

"What about you?" he wondered. I almost said the truth—that I was born and raised here. But then, that wouldn't explain why I was a new student here. I remembered the lie my parents created.

"My parents died when I was a baby," I recited. "I had been living with my adopted family in New York until my dad had a heart attack." I had giggled when I first heard that one, trying to imagine Edward collapsing for some human reason. "My mom couldn't take care of me by herself so she contacted the agency. Apparently they had found my biological brother and so my mom sent me to go live with him and his wife."

"Man," he said, messing up his hair again. "That's rough." I nodded, not feeling so good about lying to him. He seemed like a genuine guy, whether he was spoiled or not. "So do you like your brother?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking about it. "I mean, he's a cool guy and all, just a bit uptight. My sister-in-law is awesome though. She acts like a little kid sometimes." Each lie was a giant understatement. But it wasn't like I could say that Edward was fluent in fifty different languages, mastered all the musical instruments in the world, and could literally read people's thoughts. Not to mention he was overprotective and loving. And I couldn't admit that Bella was a fire that couldn't be contained. Not to mention she was stubborn and stronger than most vampires in the world. No. I had to settle with uptight and immature.

But luckily the teacher had us actually doing something the first day, so I didn't have to think about it too much. We were starting the unit on velocity, and he was having us take notes. Mr. Bell was a get-down-to-business type of teacher. I think I'd like him.

The rest of the day was a blur. I went to lunch knowing a few people. There was Blaire Weber, Katie Pierce, and Garret Baker. Blaire was a raven-haired girl who seemed to have no trouble speaking her mind, but only when she felt it was entirely necessary. Most of the time, however, she tended to stay out of school dramas. Katie was a blonde girl I met in my Calc class. Apparently she had seen me with Cal and began asking tons of questions about what he was like. When he sat at our table, her eyes almost popped out of her head. Garret was the typical jock-type who never seemed to shut up about football and basketball, as if any of us knew what he was talking about. Cal had no problem distracting him, but Katie wasn't too happy that Cal wasn't talking to her.

I suddenly no longer felt sorry for myself.

When the bell rang—the new pride and joy of Forks High—we all got up. "Can I walk with you to class?" Cal asked. We had compared schedules earlier and found that we had three classes together at the end of the day. Because of this, I had learned that his little sister Beverly was a troll and she was the stereotypical blonde, which Cal couldn't stand. I also found out that he was, indeed, a surfer, but he felt it was more of a stress-reliever than a sport. I also learned that his mom and dad were getting a divorce because she hated it so badly here, which he thought was "bogus". I had heard it somewhere before.

"Sure," I answered. He walked by my side, looking up at the sun as we exited the cafeteria.

"It's a nice day," he commented, the clear sky not even having a cloud for once.

"Don't expect it to last," I sighed. Because I was half-human, I didn't have to worry about missing school on days like this. Edward had explained to me that vampires can't go out in daylight and, more than once, he skipped school because of it. Their skins lit up like diamonds and even I, used to it by now, was sometimes left breathless by the beauty of it. My skin, while pale, would never light up, and for that I was thankful. I had all the cool parts of being a vampire without the downfalls. I was immortal, faster than most, and stronger than any human in the world. I could get thirsty, but it was up to me to decide if I wanted blood or water. I was incredibly beautiful, but I could also walk out into the sun light. Also, I could bite, but it wouldn't burn with venom.

"Yeah, I noticed," he said. "I kind of miss the sun on days like this."

"You get used to it after a while," I replied. "The cool part is the snow." Bella hated it, but I and Edward took great joy in the white fluff.

"I bet," Cal responded. "I've actually never seen snow."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup," he confirmed. "We never went too far from Las Angeles. I can't wait to see it." He messed up his hair with his hand as he looked down at me. I smiled.

"You're going to be so happy in a couple weeks," I said enthusiastically. I suddenly couldn't wait for the clouds and cold. "The snow piles up real high. But you got to be careful when you drive. Maybe we could have a snowball fight."

He smiled at me as we walked into the classroom. "Maybe."

"So how do you like Forks?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I mean, it's all right, but I really miss the ocean."

"There's ocean here," I pointed out. "It's just the same, especially on good days like this. You just got to go down to La Push."

"Is that legal?" he inquired.

"Well…yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"It's just, I always thought reservations were like private countries," he answered.

"No way," I replied. "The people of La Push are real friendly. But I guess it would be weird to have strangers there. I suppose I could introduce you to my friend Jacob Black. He lives down there."

"That'd be cool," he said, beaming at the sky. His teeth were ivory, obviously a result of many whitening treatments "But it has to be a day that's warm like this."

"I'll make sure of it," I replied with a smile.

I drove home afterschool, running out of my car and up the steps in a single second. "Mom!" I exclaimed. She was in front of me in a second.

"What's up?" she wondered. I raised and eyebrow and she corrected herself. "How was your first day?"

"Great," I answered, a giant smile on my face. "I made a bunch of friends."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" she inquired as she walked over to file through the mail sitting on the counter.

"Um, maybe," I said. "There was Katie Pierce, Garret Baker, Blaire Weber…"

"That must be Angela's little sister," Bella interrupted.

"Then there was this guy Caleb Bach," I finished. I suddenly stopped. A scent was in the air. "Jacob?" I called out.

"Hey squirt," he said, twirling an apple in his hand as he walked into the room. I ran at him and tackled him.

"When did you get back?" I inquired. He had been in Canada for the past month with Sam on 'official wolf business'. It was weird being away from him for so long, but we talked through emails and phone calls.

"This morning," he said, not even fazed by the fact that he was on the ground. "I wanted to see you before you went to school but Bella told me I'd just missed you.

"I would've waited if I'd known," I admitted. He picked me up swiftly, getting up, and setting me on my feet. Bella picked up the unbitten apple that had rolled onto the floor, dusted it off, and gave it to me. I took a bite. "Yum."

"You brat," he jokingly growled.

"Winners keepers," I replied. I took another bite. "So what are we doing today?"

Edward came in. "You've got homework young lady," he said. I moaned, hating the fact that he was in my mind. "I heard that."

"Mom?" I asked, looking up to her. She sighed and I felt my privacy reinstated. My mother was the only one who could escape Edward's mind-reading. But she also had the power to help others escape it too.

"She's a big girl now Edward," Bella said. "Let her be irresponsible."

"Yes! So what are we doing?" I asked again. Jacob shrugged.

"Wanna go cliff diving?" he asked.

"Jacob!" both my parents exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her," he assured them. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, knowing there was no stopping us. I heard Bella sigh and Edward walk over to her before the door closed.

Jacob kissed my forehead. "Be right back," he said, running into the forest. In a minute he was out in his wolf form, his pants tied around one of his ankles.

"Race you," I said, running forward into the forest. He followed and I made my iron muscles go as fast as they could. I could feel Jacob's breath as he caught up. He grabbed my shirt with his mouth and lightly pulled me off my feet and onto his back. I grasped his fur with my fingers and let the wind hit my face as we headed to La Push.


	2. Bonfire

_Authors Note: One review showed some confusion and I would just like to clarify something. Jacob may have imprinted on Renesmee, but she didn't imprint on him. In fact, it mentions in either Eclipse or New Moon that when Sam chose Emily over Leah she was actually not into him at first. But he stayed devoted to her and that's what changed her mind. My story has the idea that no one ever told Renesmee that Jacob imprinted on her, so she has no idea how he actually feels about her._

Ch.2

My bed was comfy. While my parents couldn't sleep, they at least went through so much trouble to make sure I could. It honestly felt like I was lying on a cloud. It wasn't too hard to let my body fall into unconsciousness, my hazy dreams filling up my head.

I was sitting on the beach with Jacob, my eyes on the horizon and his eyes on me. It wasn't a weird thing. He has always been there for me, watching out for me, like an older brother. Only, I knew there was something more between us. He did too, though I knew he would never act on it, and I, too much of a coward, wouldn't either. Sure, facing the Volteri when I was three months old? No problemo. But facing the guy you grew up with and telling him you actually _fancied_ him? That was certainly an issue.

But it was different in the dream. As if, somehow, I managed to gather up the strength to just come out and say it. Although, it could have been him, I don't know. All I did know was that we were holding hands, staring up at the sky, a full moon dazzling us overhead. The waves lapped at our feet and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned into his chest, smelling the scent of pine and woods on him. I looked up into his eyes and I knew at that instant what would come…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I fell out of my bed, getting a hold of my limbs before my face hit the floor. I stretched my arms out and bent them precisely right so I wasn't shaken by it all. Pulling myself out of the folds of blankets, I got up rather ungracefully for someone of my particular breed, and walked over to the alarm clock that had unceremoniously woken me from my perfect dream. I slammed down on the off button so hard that the outside protective plastic cracked slightly. Woops. Didn't mean to be_ that_ violent.

I heard my mother practically fly by my door. She must have realized I was up and was immediately trying to prepare something for breakfast. While they never ate food, they still tried to feed me as best as possible. Usually I saved the bloodsucking for when they had to hunt. Blood was a refreshing change from human food and fought of hunger much better. I guess my body had to take longer in digesting blood than eggs.

I walked into the bathroom and began going through the human motions. After a quick shower, I brushed my hair as best I could before it went into golden curls. Don't get me wrong, I really am appreciative of them. I just wish I could run a brush through it without coming out looking like I have an afro or something.

I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and a white short-sleeved blouse. The summer weather was really a nice change from the cold Forks usually brought. Bella loved giving me some of her old Phoenix clothes. After changing I skipped down the stairs and ran to the table. Edward was reading _The Metamorphosis_, in original German. I tried to resist the urge to laugh, but a mangled snort came out. He looked up at me confused and then smiled.

"Here you go," Bella's voice chimed, putting an omelet in front of me. I took a fork and ate, the cheese melting in my mouth. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well, after school I was wondering if I could go meet up with a friend," I answered. Edward looked up at me.

"Who's Caleb?" he inquired. I groaned.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She sighed, extending her shield around me. To most people, it didn't feel much like anything. But to me it felt like a weight had been lifted off my head.

"Edward, honestly?" she grumbled at him. "I can't read her mind and it's not fair that you are three sentences ahead of me."

"It's not exactly like I can help it," he shrugged.

"So who is this Caleb guy?" Bella asked returning to me.

"He's in my physics class and a bunch of others," I replied. "He's a really cool guy, just new. So he wants to go to the beach. I told him _and Blair, Katy, and Garett_ I could introduce them to some people in La Push and we could hang out tonight."

"Whatever happened to homework?" Edward wondered.

"I did it as soon as I got home," I responded. "And besides, today is Friday. I've got a whole weekend."

"I think it'd be a great idea for her to bring some kids down to La Push," Bella said. "You need some normal people in your life."

"She has Charlie," Edward pointed out.

"That's definitely _not_ the same," Bella growled. "Now you're just trying to be difficult."

"Maybe." He smiled sheepishly. "I just don't think it's a good idea for her to get too attached to the kids around here."

"We're not leaving until she graduates, Edward," Bella explained. "I want to see her walk once before people think we're sisters."

"I'm just going to La Push with some friends," I snapped. "It's not that big of a deal." With that I got up, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. I loved Edward, I did, but sometimes he just irritated me. Bella sighed and had my shoulders in her grasp.

"He loves you," she said. "He's just worried you'll get hurt."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I just want to be normal a little bit." Bella nodded, understanding. That was the thing about her. While Edward has been a vamp for over a hundred years, Bella was relatively new to it. She could still remember human tendencies and emotions. She explained to me the memories were hazy, but they were there.

She let go of my shoulders and kissed my head before walking back to the kitchen. I walked out of the house and skipped down the steps, looking around the wooded area. I could feel a pair of eyes on me.

"Come out Jacob," I ordered. I waited patiently as I heard the sound of a zipper. He walked out, scratching his head.

"Hey squirt," he said. "I heard some yelling. What's going on?"

I sighed. "My dad doesn't think it's a good idea for me to get 'involved' with the kids around here," I answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your mom," he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" I inquired.

"Secret wolf-stuff," he responded with a wink. "See you after school?"

"Uh huh," I said, watching him run up the stairs. It wasn't like him to be so tight-lipped.

Shrugging, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and got into my car.

"So we good for tonight?" Blaire asked me. I looked up at her at her from my food.

"No problem," I answered, smiling. Cal looked over to me, breaking conversation with Garret.

"So who is Jacob exactly?" he asked suddenly. I looked up, remembering I had mentioned him once before.

"He's an old friend of the family," I replied. "His family members are direct decedents of Ephraim Black and basically never left the reservation."

"So does he go to school?" Cal inquired.

"Um, no," I responded. "He's in his twenties and he kind of took a long break to take care of his dad. But in a couple years he's planning on going back to college."

Cal nodded and Garret grabbed his attention again. I finished lunch quickly as the bell rang and put my tray away. As I grabbed my bag, Cal walked over to me.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked, his blue eyes looking down at me. I nodded and he walked beside me as we headed to English. "So what are you up to Saturday?"

Hunting deer for their blood.

"Um, I'm going camping with the family," I answered.

"Oh," he seemed down. "Sunday?"

Hanging out with a pack of werewolves.

"Nothing I guess. Just finishing homework," I replied.

"Oh well…maybe you could come over to my place," he suggested. "We could study or something."

"Are…are you trying to ask me out?" I inquired. He gave me a startled look.

"Well, yeah, sort of," he said messing up his hair.

Okay. Honestly? I felt kind of sorry for the guy. I mean, it didn't really look like he had ever asked a girl out before, despite his good looks. And he was incredibly nervous (you could tell by the way he messed up his hair and shifted his weight). And, if there was some blue-eyed Californian-bred boy asking you to do _homework_ with him because he's too shy to ask for anything more, would you say no?

I didn't think so.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with dating around. Edward had done it, even if my mom hadn't. But that was different. Edward…sort of…asked her out and they were soul mates (if you look at it in the most technical of terms). I mean sure, I could crush on Jacob all day long but…

He hasn't asked me out.

The most we do is best friend sort of stuff. Like cliff diving, racing, fixing automobiles, and bonfire stories with his family. When we were alone it wasn't like we ever stared longingly at the moon like in my dream. In fact, I knew that whole event was completely impossible because we never did anything of the sort. When he kissed me, he kissed me on the forehead just like my mom did. We did best friend sort of stuff. And I was afraid that was all he saw me as.

A friend.

So, you cannot say you're angry with me when I said the following:

"Sure."

Cal smiled relief showing instantly on his face. "But," I interrupted. "No homework. Let's go to a movie or something."

"Okay. Lunch afterwards?" he wondered. I thought about how full I'd be off Saturday's meal and shook my head.

"Coffee," I answered. He smiled again, showing off his brilliant white teeth. We approached the door and he opened it for me. I smiled and walked in.

We divided our group into cars. In the beginning there had been enough to fit in just my Mercedes, but Garret had invited more girls and a couple guys. There was Fiona and Vanessa, two cheerleaders. Dean, also on the football team, came as well. Katie had brought her sister Rose. In the end, the only people who didn't extend the invitation were Blaire and Cal. Garret brought his mom's minivan to cartel the others. I took Blaire and Cal in my Mercedes, too angry at the other two to let them in.

We drove over to La Push to the part of the beach I had pre-arranged with Jacob. He was already there with Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil. It looked like Sam and the others were patrolling the area. We got out just as Leah got the fire started.

"Woah," Garret said. "Is the fire blue?"

"It's the salt on the driftwood," I explained, walking over to Jacob. "Hey Jake."

"Hey squirt," he greeted. He looked at all the people getting out of the van. "I thought this was a small thing."

"It was," I growled. "Blame Garret." He smiled at me, messing up my hair with his hand. "So what's been up with you lately? I never see you."

He shrugged. "Just some wolf stuff," he replied.

"Oh, that's not vague at all," I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Some hikers have been going missing," he sighed. "It could be nothing. There aren't signs of blood like with a vampire. Still, we've got to be careful."

"Why keep it from me though?" I asked.

"Just don't want to worry your little brain," he said with a smirk. "You're a kid. Worry about school and stuff. I'll take care of the superhero business."

I giggled and walked over to the bonfire. Leah tossed me some marshmallows and I grabbed them and a stick and put them over the fire. Cal moved over to sit by me.

"This is actually kind of cool," he admitted with a shrug, putting his marshmallow over the flame. I elbowed him lightly. "Okay. It's real cool."

"Wait until they start telling their legends," I replied. Someone, I suppose Seth, had thrown bags around filled with Hershey's and graham crackers. I grabbed a cracker and put my marshmallow on it, grabbed some chocolate, and put it on top of the marshmallow. I took a bite, letting it melt in my mouth.

The fire was only necessary for the s'mores as the night was pretty warm to begin with. The light emanating from the almost-full moon glowed around us. The tiny sliver of blackness made it look like someone had dented it with their spaceship. I let out a small giggle, only loud enough for myself to hear. Jacob looked up, his super-sonic wolf-hearing catching the noise and smiled at me. I smiled back.

After we ate, told spooky stories, and even went for a quick swim, we all prepared to head back. Cal and Blaire decided to give Garret some trouble for inviting more people by having him drop them off as well. I waved to Cal, giving him a smile and he smiled back, getting into the front seat of the van. I watched as Garret got in, turned on the car, and drove off. When I turned, Jacob was standing in front of me.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed, jumping a bit. He smirked.

"So did you and your friends have fun?" he inquired. I nodded.

"Thanks Jacob," I replied. He pet my head, messing up my hair again.

"So what was with that Cal-guy staring at you?" he asked. I stiffened. I guess I hadn't really noticed the whole night. I mean, I talked to him probably the most, but the rest of the time I was just having fun.

"Um…well," I stammered. I guess I was caught. "He asked me out today."

"Turn him down easy?" he laughed. I shook my head and he stopped.

"I said yes," I responded. If I did sweat, this would probably be when. "We're going to a movie Sunday afternoon."

"Oh," was all he said. I raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged. "Didn't know you were dating."

"Well, yeah." I was fidgeting now. "I mean, it's not serious or anything. I just want to have some fun while I'm playing human."

He nodded. Then he messed up my hair again and smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Oh, like what's he going to do to me Jacob?" I inquired, a smile breaking across my face. He nodded.

"All right squirt," he said. "You need to head home. The kids and I have to go back to work." He winked at me and started walking off. I paused before turning and going back to my car. A butterfly-feeling filled my chest and I sighed.

He didn't kiss me on the forehead.

(A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. Longer next time, I promise!)


End file.
